


Empty Nest

by KleeHass



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Shirbert, Modern AU, Now I want pot roast, Older Shirbert, One Shot, awesome parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleeHass/pseuds/KleeHass
Summary: Gilbert and Anne find themselves with an empty house for the first time in a long time and they really, really love each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81
Collections: Shirbert smut





	Empty Nest

“Anne.”

Silence. 

“Mom.”

Silence. 

“Anne, honey.” Gilbert put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Not yet.” She whispered. 

“Mom. You’re kind of hurting me.”

“Oh!” Anne released her. “I’m sorry, Rill.” She cupped a hand to her daughter’s cheek. “I just can’t believe we’re here already.” She said tearfully. She pulled Rilla in for another hug and the young woman looked at her dad with pleading eyes. 

He shook his head, smiling at her. “Anne, sweetheart. We have to go. Traffic is going to be a nightmare.” 

She finally let Rilla go. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just. My baby is starting college!” She wiped a tear away. “Yesterday we were singing ABCs and picking wildflowers!” 

Rilla and Gilbert exchanged an identical amused look, making Anne cry harder. Rilla reached for her dad and he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. “Call us if you need anything okay?” 

“I will, Dad.” She hugged him back then turned to Anne. “I love you guys.” 

“Oh Rilla, we love you so much!” Anne was just about to pull her in for another hug when Gilbert put his arm around her, holding her back. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” He steered her out of Rilla’s dorm room, chuckling as she waved to their daughter one last time. 

They settled in the car and she dug out some tissues from the glove compartment. He put his hand on her leg as he steered them out of the university parking lot, staying quiet as she composed herself. They were on the interstate before he spoke. 

“You okay?”

She nodded. “Yes. I just, how did they all grow up so fast, Gil?”

He chuckled. “I don’t know, honey. Time flies, I guess.”

“And Matty is getting married! It was just a blink of an eye.” She sighed and he squeezed her leg. 

“We still have a lot of good years left, Mrs. Blythe.” He glanced over at her. “I for one am looking forward to this next chapter. Empty nest and all that.” 

She laughed. “We will have a lot more free time on our hands. And I will not miss PTA meetings or bake sales.”

“Not quite where I was going with that.” His hand slid under the hem of her dress and traveled up. “Remember how often we used to do it in the kitchen? Or on the couch? Or in the laundry room? We can do that again.” 

She bit her bottom lip and gave him an innocent look. “You sure you’re not too old for that? I don’t want your back to give out.” 

“How dare you!” He said with fake indignation. “I can still take care of my wife.” He grinned at her. “And we don’t have to be quiet anymore either.” 

She laughed and squeezed the hand that was under her dress. “I am looking forward to that.” She leaned her seat back a bit. “We need to stop for some groceries, wake me up when we get close.” 

He nodded and squeezed her leg before removing his hand to put it on the steering wheel, smiling when he heard her soft snores less than a minute later. Car rides always made her so sleepy. 

****************

A few days later Gilbert walked into the house and was immediately hit with the delicious smells of pot roast and fresh bread wafting through the house. He set his stuff down, slipped his shoes off, and headed to the kitchen. 

“Anne that smells so - ” He stopped as he entered the kitchen, mind going blank as he took in the sight before him. 

Anne was standing in front of the island wearing nothing but her “Best Mom (and Cook) Ever” apron that Gracie had given her the previous Mother’s Day, a strand of pearls around her neck, and a pair of heels on her dainty feet. 

“Hi honey.” She bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile at his expression. “Welcome home.” 

“Anne.” He choked out. “What - ?”

“Well, you said you were looking forward to having sex in the kitchen again.” She said innocently. 

He shook his head to clear it, grinned, and closed the gap between them in two strides. He gripped her hips and pulled her close as he pressed his lips to hers, her lips parted quickly to invite his tongue in to twist with hers. He backed her up to the island and pressed her against it as his hands wandered down and squeezed her bottom. 

He broke the kiss to move his lips to her neck and she gasped as he sucked on her sweet spot. “I take it - this was - a good surprise?” She panted as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Mmm the best.” He mumbled against her collar bone. He moved one hand under the apron and between her legs, groaning at how wet she was. Nowadays it usually took a bit more coaxing and foreplay for both of them to get there, not being as young as they once were. But tonight she was more than ready. 

She seemed to know what he was thinking and she giggled lightly. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” She admitted and he groaned again and dragged his mouth back up to give her a searing kiss as his fingers slid between her slick folds. 

She had gotten his shirt undone and was working on his pants when he slipped a finger inside her. She paused her work and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. He pulled back from her lips to watch her as he added a second finger. She had her eyes closed tightly and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. He began moving them, her gasps of pleasure going straight to his groin. 

His thumb found her clit and he circled it expertly, knowing just what she needed. She gripped his upper arm with one hand and moved her other under the apron to cover his to keep it in place, widening her legs. 

“Yes, Gil.” She breathed. “Right there.”

He increased his speed and she ground down on his hand, her moans becoming louder. She moved her hand from his shoulder to her mouth, instinctually trying to muffle the sounds. But he nudged her hand away with his chin. 

“We can be as loud as we want, remember?” He teased and she let out a breathy laugh and nodded. He pressed his thumb against her clit and curled his fingers. He felt her clench around him, her body tensing as her orgasm coursed through her and her head fell back as she cried out. He moved his lips to her neck, dragging his lips over her soft skin as she came. 

He eased his fingers from her and she pulled him to her for a long, lazy kiss. She broke away and smiled up at him, biting her lip as she watched him put his fingers in his mouth to clean them. “Your turn.” She murmured and went back to finish her work on his pants. No longer distracted she made quick work of them and before he could blink she’d turned around and was leaning over the kitchen island, her legs spread, the apron ties hanging down her smooth back. She gripped the opposite side of the island as she gave him a look over her shoulder and he flashed his dimples at her. 

“Yes ma’am.” He said and aligned himself with her, grateful for the heels she had on that lifted her up to just the right height. He slid his member through her folds for a minute before finding her entrance and thrusting inside her. They both moaned loudly and he stayed still for a minute, relishing in her wet heat. “Anne.” He murmured as she pressed back against him. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” She gave a breathless laugh that quickly turned to a moan as he pulled out and thrust back in hard. “Yes. Like that, Gil.” 

He gripped her hips tightly, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in hard again and again until she started begging him to go faster. He obliged, holding her steady as he pumped into her. Her moans increased in volume and he slid one hand from her hip, beneath the apron and rubbed quick, tight circles around her clit. He felt her muscles clench and when she came he was right there with her, grunting as he spilled himself inside her. 

He collapsed on her back, trailing wet kisses along her spine. He moved her hair to the side and continued his kisses over her shoulders. Just as he started to ease himself out of her the oven timer went off making them both laugh breathlessly. 

“Talk about timing.” He said as he helped her stand up. 

“Good thing we worked up an appetite.” She joked as she opened the oven and pulled the roast out, putting it on the counter. She turned to him and smiled, watching him standing in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, the rest of his clothes balled up in his arms. “Shall we get cleaned up and eat?”

He nodded and grinned as she removed the apron and walked out of the kitchen naked. He followed her up the stairs, enjoying both the view and the sheer fact that they could walk around their house naked again for the first time in twenty-eight years. 

A little while later they sat at the kitchen table, talking quietly and enjoying the dinner Anne had prepared. 

“Oh I talked to John today.” Anne said, taking a bite of bread. “He wants to bring his new boyfriend over to meet us. I was thinking dinner Friday? You’re not on call this weekend right?” 

He shook his head. “I’m not so that’ll be perfect. His name is Shane right?” 

Anne nodded. “Yep. Apparently he met Shane’s parents last week. Must be getting serious.” 

“Good. If he’s happy, I’m happy.” 

Anne smiled back and covered his hand with hers. “I love you.”

“I know.” He flashed his dimples at her and she felt heat pool between her legs. 

She gave him her best seductive smile. “You know...you mentioned the couch the other day too…” She trailed off and they stared at each other for a long minute before they both jumped up at the same time, him following close behind her as they made their way to the living room, their laughter echoing through the empty house.


End file.
